The present application relates to software and more specifically to user interface designs and accompanying methods for facilitating providing insight pertaining to qualities or characteristics of enterprise resources.
Software for facilitating viewing and analyzing characteristics of enterprise resources, such as human resources, are employed in various demanding applications, including Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP), project management, and other resource management applications. Such applications often demand effective features for facilitating making informed selections from among plural available resources to meet the needs of a given project or assignment.
In many enterprise environments, a resource manager must often select and assign human resources to a given position to fulfill needs of a particular project, job, task, and so on. The resource manager may conduct a search for applicable human resources, e.g., employees, prospective employees, contractors, and so on, based on certain criteria applicable to the position to be fulfilled. Conventionally, a resource manager may view resource information pertaining multiple human resource search results to select one or more persons to fulfill a given role or project position.
However, conventional human resource software typically lacks efficient mechanisms to enable project managers to ascertain preferred human resources for certain roles or positions from among plural potentially qualified human resources.